Russian Roulette
by Malconette Tara.Ivory
Summary: Songfic/Tsurugixreader. " Kau orang Jepang ? ". /." Aku sudah lama bergelut di dunia hitam dan tak pernah menemukan pembunuh sepro dirimu. Kira Group pasti runtuh. " / " Kita bertemu lagi. " Request from Adelia love Gouenji.


_Russian Roulette_

_Permainan roda takdir_

_Antara 2 orang_

_Siapa yang tahu kau akan menjadi pemutarnya ?_

_Atau kau yang menjadi korbannya ?_

_Ditembak atau tertembak_

_Dibunuh atau terbunuh_

_Kau tahu itu, Kyousuke ?_

_Baguslah …_

_Giliranku untuk memutar roulette_

_Aku tahu kau sangat menikmatinya_

_Megurine Luka – Russian Roulette_

_Play_

_Watashi to GEEMU shimasenka Unmei ni sono mi o yudanemasuka_

_Aiso mo koso mo tsukihatete anata no kimochi ga wakaranai_

Kenangan saat pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu, kini kembali menampar diriku.

_10 Februari 1993_

Perang besar tejadi di antara kedua belah negara adidaya yang berkuasa di bumi ini. Keluargaku dihantam oleh bom nuklir buatan negara beribukota Moscow itu.

" Kau orang Jepang ? ". Seorang anak berambut navy blue yang aneh, menghampiriku. Dia memegang senapan laras panjang. Aku hanya diam, duduk memeluk lutut, sambil menatapnya.

" Tatapan macam apa itu ? Kau persis seperti mayat yang kutemui di jalanan. " katanya mengejek. Aku tentu saja tidak menerima kalimatnya. Aku benci perang, tapi lebih benci lagi ketika dia menginjakkan kaki di tanahku, di tanah kelahiranku.

" KALIAN ORANG RUSIA HANYA BISA BERPERANG SAJA ! ". Aku berteriak kesal. Dia tertawa.

" APANYA YANG LUCU ?! KAU TAK TAHU ORANG SIPIL YANG TEWAS DI LUAR SANA ! "

" Kalau itu, tentu aku tahu. "

" Biarkan aku sendiri. "  
" Aku juga orang Jepang. Ibuku Rusia dan ayahku Jepang. Keduanya membela negara kelahiran mereka. " Dia mengulurkan tangannya.

" Daripada kau terus disini, aku akan mengajarimu caranya berperang. " kata anak itu, lagi. " Tapi, itu terserah padamu. Mau menunggu disini atau ikut denganku. " Aku terdiam.

" Baik, aku mau. " Ini lebih baik daripada menunggu shinigami menjemputku.

_watashi to shumi dochira ga daiji yabo na shitsumon toka hyaku mo shouchi  
kachikan no chigai toka mou watashi no kimochi ni kizuite yo_

_10 years after …_

" Aku janji, ini misi terakhirmu. " kata Fei. Dia menyerahkan selembar foto padaku.

" Siapa dia ? "

" Pewaris Kira Group, Kariya Masaki. "

" Orang Rusia ? "

" Ya. "

" Dia memakai nama orang Jepang. "

" Nama aslinya Aithor Cazadhor. "

" Kau masih menyimpan dendam rupanya. "

Fei tersenyum getir. Aku merasakan kepahitannya. Sama seperti diriku, keluarganya diluluhlantakkan dalam sekali ledakan.

" Baiklah, kalau ini memang misi terakhirku. "

_You should be die gomakasanai de  
Fall into the hell mou oshimai ne  
Shoot head with gun gekitetsu okoshitara saa ikinasai_

_Out of POV_

_Location: Town Hall  
Target: Aithor Cazadhor_

" Terima kasih, anda sudah mau datang, Tuan Endou. " kata Kira Hiroto.

" Terima kasih kembali. " Endou menjawabnya dengan datar.

Endou membenci tempat ini. Penuh dengan kemunafikan. Tidak ada orang yang bahagia dengan hatinya disini. Dan dia ingin orang yang ada di samping Hiroto itu, secepatnya mati. Endou muak melihat muka sok imutnya. Kariya seperti mengenakan topeng kucing, dengan segala kelicikannya.

Tenang Endou. Doamu akan terjawab hari ini.

BYUR !

" A – ah, ma – ma – maafkan aku, Tuan Kariya ! " Seorang pelayan menjatuhkan Red Wine ke jas Kariya.

" Ti – tidak apa – apa. Kau tak perlu zareia begitu. " kata Kariya, dengan segala kewibawaannya yang ada. Padahal dia melancarkan kata – kata kotor didalam hatinya.

" Biarkan aku membersihkannya. " Pelayan itu mengambil jas Kariya. Sayangnya, Kariya tak terlalu memperhatikan ukiran seringaian yang ditunjukkan pelayan itu.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

" Kepada Tuan Kariya Masaki, kami persilahkan. " kata sang pembawa acara. Kariya naik ke podium.

" Aku mengucapkan terima kasih kepada seluruh tamu yang ada di ruangan ini, karena telah da - "

ZRAT !

" Ma – mati lampu ?! "

" Semuanya tenang ! "  
" Bodyguard berada di posisi masing – masing ! "

Lampu mulai hidup kembali.

" KYAAAAAA ! " Teriakan panjang yang mampu membuat semua orang tercengang ( atau bahagia ) , kalau sang pewaris ditemukan dengan lubang penuh darah di dahinya, di tengah penjagaan ketat bodyguard.

_ROSHIAN RUURETTO o mawashite yo anata no atama o uchinuku no  
keshite kono kimochi tsutawaranai nara anata no sonzai ga jama na no  
ROSHIAN RUURETTO o mawashitara anata wa donna kao miseru no  
fuwari hitosuji no kaze ga fukinukeru sono sumashita egao iya na no_

_Spin the Russian roulette. It will shoot right through your head.  
If my feelings will never reach you, then your very existence is a nuisance.  
Once you have spun the Russian roulette, what kind of expression will you put on?  
As a breeze softly blows by, that dapper smile of yours is rather annoying._

_In POV_

" Kerja bagus. " Fei berdecak kagum. " Aku sudah lama bergelut di dunia hitam dan tak pernah menemukan pembunuh sepro dirimu. Kira Group pasti runtuh. "

Aku hanya membisu. Tak peduli apakah Kariya orang penting atau tidak.

" Kau memakai FN 57 ? "

" Ya. Memangnya kenapa ? "

" Tidak ada. Tidak apa – apa. Aku hanya ingin tertawa melihat polisi – polisi itu melacak pelakunya seperti anjing melacak tulangnya. Kau meninggalkan FN 57 di jas Kariya untuk menghilangkan sidik jarimu. Polisi itu kegirangan ketika mendapatkannya. Padahal hasilnya sama saja. Pelakunya tak akan ditemukan. Kenapa tidak kau bawa ? " Aku tersenyum. Menyeruput yakisoba yang sudah dingin.  
" Itu caraku mengejek para polisi itu. "

" Ya, ya. Aku tahu. Kau suka sekali menantang bahaya. "

" Aku mundur. " kataku sembari beriri.

" Tunggu, misi selanjutnya – "  
" Anda sudah berjanji. "

" Aku belum menyelesaikan kalimatku. "

Fei memberikan 1 lembar foto kepadaku.

" Victor Blade. " Aku tercekat. " Kau tahu ? ini adalah orang yang ingin kau temui. "

Aku masih membelalakkan mataku tak percaya. Dia adalah si navy blue aneh itu.

" Kau mau menerimanya kan ? "

Darah yang ada di dalam tubuhku berdesir. Orang yang kucari sejak 5 tahun lalu. Orang yang meninggalkanku begitu saja seperti kucing dalam kardus pada Fei.

" Kuterima. "

_doushite anata ikiteru no nani mo kangaenai KUZU no kuse ni  
itsumo choushi dake wa yokute watashi no kimochi wa mushi desuka_

_You should be die mata usotsuita  
Fall into the hell kao de wakaru wa  
Shoot head with gun kizukanai furishite mou yurusanai_

_Location: Breaden Hotel  
Target: Victor Blade._

Hmm, sepertinya aku harus mencoret nama Victor Blade.

" _Siapa namamu ? "_

" _Tsurugi Kyousuke. "_

" _Kau kan orang Rusia. "_

" _Entahlah. Aku lebih suka dengan nama Jepang. "_

Coret.

_Location: Breaden Hotel  
Target: Tsurugi Kyousuke_

Aku mengarahkan shotgun ke arah jendela hotel. Tampak Tsurugi yang duduk membelakangi jendela. Sasaran empuk. Peluru ini cukup untuk menembus kepalanya.

" _Ingat, kau harus membereskan Tsurugi secepat mungkin. Entah berapa orang yang sudah menjadi mayat di tangannya. Dia sama sepertimu. Seorang pembunuh bayaran yang sering dipanggil untuk misi. "_

Dengan gemetar, aku memegang shotgun.

Sial, kenapa aku harus ragu – ragu ? orang itu telah meninggalkanku 5 tahun lalu. Kami hidup di lingkungan yang sama yaitu sebagai pembunuh. Hal bunuh – terbunuh ini pasti akan terjadi.

_Ckckck, ternyata kau itu bodoh._

DEG !

_Kalau sasaranmu sudah terkunci, jangan ragu untuk menarik pelatuknya. Aku mengajarimu seperti itu, bukan ? Ada lagi, yang duduk disana itu hanyalah mannequin._

A - Apa ?!

_Soal itu pun, kau masih payah._

Dengan cepat aku menarik FN 57 dari kantungku, berbalik, lalu membidik pistolku ke arah orang yang dimaksud.

" Tsurugi Kyousuke. "

" Kita bertemu lagi. " katanya, dengan pedang teracung ke leherku. " Refleksmu lumayan. "

" Ternyata … kau disini. "

" Apa maksudmu ? "

" Aku – aku tak sanggup membunuhmu. Kau menghilang, lalu muncul lagi di depanku. Aku sudah 10 tahun bersamamu. "

" … "

"Kumohon, izinkan aku berada di sampingmu. "

" Fuh, hahahaha ! jangan ngawur ! "  
" Eh ? "  
" Kau dan aku adalah pembunuh bayaran ! kau juga terkenal dengan ' Peninggal Jejak 'kan ?! Jadi … "

Dia mengkokang pistol semi otomatisnya. Menyarungkan kembali Lancelot kebanggaannya. Seakan tidak mau mengotorinya dengan darah.

" KITA DUEL ! MAJULAH ! "

" Ugh … "

" TUNJUKKAN PADAKU KALAU KEMAMPUANMU ITU BERKEMBANG PESAT ! "

Terpaksa, aku mengarahkan pistolku. Padanya. Sungguh, niatku kesini bukan untuk saling membunuh !

DOR ! DOR ! DOR !

Tling .

Aku tahu, itu bunyi peluru jatuh yang sengaja kubelokkan, melenceng jauh dari arah Tsurugi. Sebaliknya, peluru berkaliber 6 mm, bersarang di perutku. Hasil tembakan Kyousuke. Dia benar – benar serius ingin membunuh diriku.

" Hehehe. " Aku nyengir kuda ( ? ).

" Kau … "

" Sudah kukatakan. Aku tak sanggup membunuhmu. "

Setelahnya, pandanganku kabur. Dan aku tak ingat apa – apa lagi.

_ROSHIAN RUURETTO o mawashite yo anata no atama o uchinuku no  
watashi warui da nante omowanai yo subete anata no sekinin desu  
ROSHIAN RUURETTO o mawashite mo watashi no kimochi wa harenai yo  
watashi konna tenkai nozondenai hontou no kimochi wa iitakunai yo_

_Spin the Russian roulette. It will shoot right through your head.  
I don't think I'm the one at fault. You hold full responsibility.  
Even if you spin the Russian roulette, I can no longer be comforted.  
I didn't wish for this kind of development, but I don't want to speak my true feelings._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

" Uhng … "

" Kau sudah siuman ? " Perlahan, aku menoleh ke samping.

" Fei ? aku … dimana ? "

" Rumah sakit kenalanku, Taiyou. "

Aku mengingat – ingat kembali peristiwa itu. Kyousuke … revolver.

" Ma – maafkan aku, Fei. Aku sudah gagal. "

" Sudahlah. Lagipula, ini juga kesalahanku. "

" Apa maksudmu ? "

" Victor sudah menjadi immortal. "

" Immortal ? "

" Di suatu negara, dia tewas dihabisi sekelompok mafia. "

" Eh ?! itu bukan dia ! Tsurugi jelas – jelas menantangku malam itu ! "

" Yang kau lihat itu hanyalah jasad dan kejanggalan hatinya. " 

Hah ? seperti undead ya ? 

" _KITA DUEL ! MAJULAH ! "_

Dengan dibantu Fei, aku berdiri dan mengenakan pakaian misiku.

" Rasanya aku mengerti kenapa dia melakukan ini padaku. "

" Jangan bergerak sekarang, lukamu masih belum sembuh. "

" Aku akan menuntaskannya. Sekarang. Terima kasih, Fei. Kau telah merawatku. Jaga dirimu baik – baik. " Aku melempar senyumku padanya. Yang terakhir. Fei pasti tahu hari itulah dimana dia menyaksikan seorang pemutar roulette takdir menjadi pemenangnya

_You should be die wagamama desuka  
Fall into the hell ichizu na omoi  
Shoot head with gun koukai wa shinai yo saa ikimashou_

_You should be die. Am I selfish?  
Fall into the hell. I love you wholeheartedly.  
Shoot head with gun. I have no regrets. Now let's be on our way._

_Location: Graveyard  
Target: Tsurugi Kyousuke._

Aku melihat Tsurugi meletakkan bunga pada makam orang tuanya.

" Hohoho. Kau disitu rupanya, pendekar pedang. " Dia menoleh, lalu tersenyum.

" Siapa lagi yang akan menghibur mereka disana ? "

Aku mengarahkan FN 57 kebanggaanku padanya.

" Tenang saja. " Aku memasang muka se puppy mungkin ( ? ). " Aku tidak akan absen membawa bunga untukmu. "

" Fuh. "

Secepat kilat, dia mengambil pistol dalam sakunya dan menarik pelatuknya.

" Cepat tarik pe – "

Dor !

Satu tembakanku mengenai bahunya.

" Aku tidak akan ragu lagi. Kali ini, aku serius. Walaupun kau immortal, aku akan tetap membunuhmu. "

Aku tahu dia menerbitkan seulas senyum puas untuk sesaat.

" BAGUS ! KALAU BEGITU LAKUKANLAH ! "

DOR ! DOR ! DOR !

_ROSHIAN RUURETTO o mawashitara anata wa watashi ni hohoemu no  
soshite hikigane o watashi ni sashidasu anata no kakugo ukeireru yo_

_Ketika kau memutar Russian Roulettenya, kau tersenyum padaku._

_Lalu, kau menyerahkan pelatuk untukku seperti aku menyetujui kebulatan tekadku._

_ROSHIAN RUURETTO o mawashite yo watashi no atama o uchinuku no  
tabun anata no koto kirai ja nakatta ima made omoide o arigatou _

_Memutar roulette Rusia. _

_Mungkin aku tidak membencimu. Terima kasih atas kenangannya._

Inilah kekuatan terakhirku untuk memutar roulettenya.

Kau sudah siap Tsurugi ?

_ROSHIAN RUURETTO ni aisarete watashi wa koko de tsukihateru no _

_Loved by Russian roulette, this is as far as I can go._

Peluru terakhir …

" _Bunuhlah aku. " kata pemuda yang sekarat di hadapanku.  
_

" _Kenapa ? "_

" _Dengan begini, aku puas karena telah bertarung sepenuh hati dan bisa tenang ke alam sana. "_

" _Aku akan menemanimu."_

" _Kau harus tetap – "_

" _Hidup ? aku cukup muak dengan dunia ini. "_

" _Kenapa ? "_

" _Duniaku hanyalah kamu."_

Aku makin mempererat pelukanku. Tak peduli, kami sudah bersimbah darah.

" _Masih sempat juga kau bilang begitu. "_

" _Inilah peluru terakhir. Setelah itu … "_

_yubi ni chikara komete hikigane shiboru sore ja mata raise de_

_Shi ne !_

_Dengan sisa kekuatanku, aku menarik pelatuknya. Sampai jumpa di kehidupan selanjutnya._

_Matilah._

" _Kita akan terus bersama … "_

_DOR !_

_Megurine Luka - Russian Roulette_

_Stop_

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-_

_**OMASHII**_

Hum, satu fic lagi selesai #buang ingus.

Walaupun dibilang Tsuruxreader entah kenapa saya masih merasa TsuruxOC. Habisnya, baru pertama kali bikin song fic sekaligus xreader sih.

Padahal yang request masih anak sd, tapi kenapa bikin cerita begini ?

ya sudahlah.

Apapun ceritanya, tolong di - review dong.

Malconette Tara


End file.
